Cilan Gets Hurt
by candycrazy12346
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Ash and co. have set up camp just set up camp when Cilan is attacked. Will Iris and Ash be able to help their friend in time?
1. Chapter 1

**The galvantula**

Cilan walked toward the small stream that ran through the forest. Iris was waiting back at camp, ash was training with

his pokemon, and he was getting water for dinner. He bent down filling the bucket with clear cold water. The day was

hot so he let out his Pokemon to play in the stream. Pansage ,however, was more interested in the faint clicking

coming from a tree not to far away. He went over to investigate. "Paan" it called out hopefully. Not answer. Pansage t

tried shaking the tree but it was to big. Finally, throwing caution to the wind, he used tackle on the tree. Leaves spilled

down and so did a very angry galvantula. It tackled pansage. galvantula clicking alerted Cilan that pansage was no

longer in the stream. He ran in front of pansage, held out his arms and spoke very calmly trying to reason with it. But

the galvantula was to angry to listen. It used slash on Cilan, the again and again but he still wouldn't back down. The

galvantula used slack one more time before using poison sting, tackle, Bite, and thunder shock. Finally Cilan couldn't

hold out anymore. He fell next to the river and blacked out.

"Ash. Have you seen Cilan" Iris inquired as she saw ash coming back from training "no... I thought he'd be back by

the time we finished." he said, a note of worry in the young trainers voice. "I'll go look for him. You stay here." Iris

said as she walked in the direction Cilan had gone. _I hope he's okay _she worried, absentmindedly switching from a

walk to a run as horrible scenarios played over in her mind. What if he got kidnapped, or attacked by bandits!

As she neared the stream where Cilan had gone to get water, she was met by a frantic pansage. "PAN, PANSAGE

SAGE PAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Candy: sorry it's been like FOREVER sense I've updated, but never fear, the next chapter if here!

Iris: Candy doesn't own pokemon!

Candy: _Yet_

"Pansage! Whats wrong, and where's Cilan?" Iris asked the frantic Pansage

"Pan Pansage Sage Pan Pan Sage Pansage!" the small leaf Pokemon yelled

"Pansage, I can't understand you, only Cilan can"

Instead of responding, Pansage grabbed on to Iris's arm and pulled her toward a river. At first Iris didn't see anything out of the ordinary, until she looked at the grass farther down stream. Cilan's limp form was splayed across the ground, a pool of blood forming near his side.

"CILAN" Iris cried in horror, rushing over to her friend. He was laying unconscious by the stream, deep gashes tore through his abdomen and one of his legs looked broken.

"What do I do..." she whispered. Kneeling on the ground next to Cilan, Iris lifted him up, careful not to hit any of his injuries. Grunting under his weight, She carried him back toward their campsite.

Ash stood up to great Iris when she came back, then he noticed Cilan.

"What happened?" he said, eyes wide with shock.

Iris shook her head, tears formed in her eyes.

"I have no idea" her voice was shaky and cracked as she finished speaking

She set Cilan on the ground and looked him over. She knew Ash was no good with medicine, so she would have to find away to help her green haired friend herself.

"Ash, can you get my First-Aid kit from over there?" Iris pointed to her bag, then kneeled next to Cilan. She unbuttoned his shirt and slipped of his vest. The sight beneath nearly made her gag. A long gash tore down the connoisseurs chest, and his arm was bleeding heavily from a cut that extended from his shoulder to the middle of his for arm. Many smaller cuts covered Cilan, and Iris guessed he had a broken rib, as one of his sides was heavily bruised and a bit swollen.

"Here" Iris was snapped out of her daze by the sound of Ash's voice.

The young trainer handed a small sack to Iris, from where she produced two roles bandages. She poured some water from a canteen into a bowl and wet a piece of gauze with it, then set to work cleaning Cilan's wounds. When that was done, Iris rapped his whole torso in bandages.

"Now there's just his leg." She muttered sadly.

The young dragon trainer rolled up one of his pants legs, and got ready to dress the wound just like she did the others. Iris looked down at his leg and gasped, frozen in shock.

"Oh no..." She whispered.

Candy: Cliff hanger! Don't worry, I'll try to update _waaay _sooner this time. I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to show that I haven't just abandoned this story, I just have **MAJOR **writers-block. If y'all have any ideas _please _tell me, I'd be very thankful for any help.


	3. Chapter 3 At last

Candy: I'M SO SORRY! :'( I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, and I feel really bad. If you view my profile, or the authors note, you'll see all my reasons, but now I'll just get on with the story. This story IS up for adoption, but only tentatively. If you want to adopt it, PM me.

Last time: The young dragon trainer rolled up one of his pants legs, and got ready to dress the wound just like she did the others. Iris looked down at his leg and gasped, frozen in shock.

"Oh no..." She whispered.

Iris looked at his leg in horror. A long deep gash ran from his thigh to his knee, dripping crimson. The area around it was dark grey-purple and swollen, oozing yellowish fluid. Definitely poisoned. Swallowing, she steeled herself and cleaned it, putting some of her herbal concoction (made for infection) on it, then bandaging it tightly. _"I hope he'll be okay." _She whispered.

Ash put his hand on Iris's shoulder. "Don't worry Iris, Cilan is strong. Soon we'll be able to get him to a hospital ((Do they have those in Pokemon?)) and then everything will be fine." He said, unusually calm for.. well, being Ash. Iris smiled weakly at him, then looked back down at Cilan, taking his hand, and hopping he would stay knocked out, so he wouldn't feel any pain.

Candy: I know its super short, but I really wanted to update.


End file.
